Marlene
by cath.z
Summary: Ele era um fracasso quando se tratava de Marlene McKinnon.


**One-Shot:**

**Marlene**

Sirius olhou o corredor e observou Marlene andando em direção a porta. Um vestido preto curto delineava as curvas da moça e os cabelos negros soltos completavam a visão. Balançou a cabeça de leve e deu um suspiro resignado: Marlene era perigo.

Levantou-se e seguiu para a cozinha e tomou uma dose de um Scotch. Marlene o intrigava, ela era uma constante interrogação para ele. E também constante irritação.

"_- És uma víbora_

_Sai da minha aba, vagaba_

_Para com esse mantra pilantra"_

Ao ouvir a música, Sirius começou a rir. Aquilo resumia o que ele vivia com Marlene. Sempre irônica, mentindo, _enganando_. Parecia até que invertera os papéis! _Ele, Sirius Black_, que era assim, com todas as garotas, com o plus de que ainda recebia o adjetivo de galinha.

Mas Marlene era ele! E fora isso que a tornara _interessante._ Agora estava aí, se arrastando aos pés dela, enquanto esta ria, se acabava no sofrimento alheio.

Ele havia chamado-a para conversar, para resolver as coisas entre eles, dizer que era para colocarem um ponto final. Ela? Hum, Marlene simplesmente seduzira-o, reduzira-o a pó! E quando viu, estavam a rolar pela cama, quebrando as leis da Física. E depois? Ah, depois ela mais uma vez deu risada, deu um beijo leve e saiu, enquanto ele a via ir embora, mais uma vez sem fazer nada. Ele era um fracasso quando se tratava de Marlene.

O telefone tocou, fazendo Sirius acordar dos pensamentos alheios. Irritado, caminhou lentamente para atender, sem sequer olhar no identificador de chamadas o número.

- Alô?

- Desculpa ter saído assim. Acho que te magoei. - uma voz feminina murmurou. Era ela. Quem diria...

- Você acha? Marlene...

- Sirius, por favor, desculpa! Sou simplesmente um ser _livre_, que faz as coisas sem pensar nas consequências. Sinto que sou um espírito da natureza. - retrucou Marlene, em seguida ficando pensativa. - Me perdoa?

Espírito da natureza. NATUREZA! Marlene estava deixando-o louco! Mas isso precisava um ponto final, ah se precisava! Sirius Black apreciava a sanidade e qualquer minuto a mais com Marlene McKinnon deixaria sérias sequelas. Maldita hora em que pedira a Lily o "telefone daquela amiga gata que você tem". É, maldita.

"_Tu não me engana, mana_

_Sei que fui um trouxa, poxa_

_mas agora chega, nega"_

- Marlene, desculpa, mas não dá. Aprecio a minha sanidade e você vai me deixar maluco. Qualquer dia desses, ainda vai me deixar maluco. - retrucou Sirius. Um silêncio se fez na outra linha. - Alô?

- Ainda vai se arrepender, Black. Você vai voltar para os meus braços, eu sei que vai. - e desligou o telefone.

É, ele estava certo. Ela ainda o deixaria maluco.

-x-x-

Ele acordou com um susto. E com gritos, muitos gritos. Ao olhar ao redor, percebeu que estava no chão, mais especificamente no asfalto e que muitas pessoas gritavam ao redor. O que diabos havia acontecido, mesmo?

A cabeça doía, forte e a visão estava turva. Até que se lembrou do ocorrido: a maluca, a insana da Marlene, tentara atropelá-lo. Atropelá-lo! O que aquela garota tinha na cabeça, por favor? Ele podia ter morrido.

- Miserável, eu podia ter morrido. Marlene, eu podia ter MORRIDO! - Sirius começou a gritar e as pessoas ao redor dele se calaram de repente, observando a vítima gritar feito um louco.

- Como se sente? - perguntou um paramédico que estava perto.

- Dolorido, mas perfeitamente bem. Posso ligar para alguém?

- Agora não, levaremos você para o hospital. Rotina, sabe?

Sirius concordou com um maneio e entrou na ambulância. Ele queria matar Marlene McKinnon, definitivamente sim! Como ela ousava? E tudo que conseguia ouvir ao pensar nela era a risada rouca que ela possuía. E que risada. Ela ficava linda quando ria.

Sacudindo a cabeça para retirar esses pensamentos e voltar a realidade e ser racional, Sirius Black finalmente chegou ao hospital. Fez os exames de praxe e esperou o resultado. Tinha tido uma concussão, não poderia dormir pelo resto do dia e estava cheio de hematomas. Mas a hora mais esperada do dia havia finalmente chegado. Ele ia ligar para ela, _Marlene_, e exigir umas explicações.

- Alô? - a voz feminina atendeu. Atrás, podia se ouvir barulho da televisão.

- _Querida, _obrigada pelo atropelo. - ironia e azedume eram fortes na fala dele.

- Oh, Sirius, amor? Quanto tempo...qual foi a última vez mesmo? Ah, é, você me deu um fora. - desprezo, forte desprezo vinha dela.

- Um justo fora, diga-se de passagem, mas enfim. Eu podia ter morrido, Marlene. MORRIDO!

- Relaxa, não bati assim tão forte. Só queria machucar. E então, teve algo?

- Uma concussão. Você tem noção do que é?

- Tenho. Desculpa, só queria hematomas fortes. Acho que exagerei. - realmente ela levava o título de Campeã em Ironia.

- Ah, vá para o inferno, Marlene!

"_Cínica, fui bater na clínica_

_fiquei no osso, moço_

_melhor que te afaste, traste"_

E desligou furioso o celular.

-x-x-

Era sexta-feira a noite. Ele sabia onde ela estaria e iria lá. Ah, sim. As coisas não podiam mais ficar do jeito que estavam. Eles iriam acabar se matando desse jeito, agora mais do que nunca a bagunça que era a vida amorosa deles precisava de um ponto final.

Entrou no restaurante fino e não demorou a encontrá-la: sentada em uma mesa próxima, estava com os cabelos negros levemente ondulados soltos e com um vestido preto longo. Sirius deu um meio sorriso. Ela era realmente linda, estonteante. Uma pena ser tão...insana, por falta de palavra melhor.

Se aproximou de leve, chegando por trás. Viu que tinha uma taça de vinho branco e um garçom se aproximava para servi-la. Esperou ele a servir e se aproximou, murmurando um "_Madame". _Sirius viu Marlene se arrepiar por uns instantes, mas em seguida ela relaxou.

- Estava me perguntando onde poderia encontrá-la. E este lugar me pareceu perfeito. Estava certo, não é mesmo?

Ela se virou para fitá-lo e ele percebeu que uma lágrima descia pela face esquerda do rosto tão belo. Ela deu um meio sorriso e olhou para baixo.

- Você sabe meus hábitos. Bom. - a voz saiu em um sussurro rouco. Sirius se arrepiou por uns instantes.

- Depois de tantos problemas, inclusive o fato de que você me atropelou, eu cheguei a uma conclusão. - a voz dele continha a velha ironia que sempre tivera e que perdera ao conhecê-la.

- E qual foi?

- Fim do relacionamento. Definitivo: você não me vê e eu não te vejo. Nunca mais. - ele deu a volta na mesa e se sentou, fazendo com que ela se virasse novamente. - Que tal?

- Pode ser.

Ela o surpreendeu. Ele realmente não esperava que ela aceitasse tão facilmente, devido aos recentes fatos. Mas na verdade era ela quem brincava com os sentimentos dos dois, não? Sempre tão irônica e cínica, ele nunca sabia ao certo o que ela estava sentindo. E ela ia e vinha constantemente e ele não queria mais se machucar.

- Eu o surpreendi. Ótimo. - uma risada irônica fugiu dos lábios de Marlene. Que ilusão fora aquela?

- Sempre tão irônica.

- Sempre tão _fofo_. - mais uma risada escapou dos lábios dela. Aquilo o irritou.

- Isto é sério, Marlene.

- Desculpa, então. - a princípio, as desculpas pareciam sinceras. Mas aquela era Marlene, não se podia confiar.

Ele a encarou desconfiado, enquanto ela dava um sorriso triste. Triste? Triste mesmo? Ninguém sabia, a interminável incógnita que era Marlene não deixava ninguém saber. Ela colocou a mão no queixo e esperou ele a analisar, enquanto um tango começava a tocar no local.

- Tango...quer dançar? Uma última dança, como despedida. - sugeriu Marlene, surpreendendo Sirius pela segunda vez naquela noite.

Ele não respondeu. Apenas se levantou, segurou a mão dela e a puxou, um tanto bruscamente e a conduziu para a pista.

- Você está me machucando! - reclamou Marlene assim que alcançaram a pista.

- Nada mais justo, já que você me machucou antes. De uma forma metafórica, claro. - completou ele com um sorriso sarcástico. Ah, ele estava de volta. O _velho Sirius Black voltou!_

Marlene lançou um olhar gelado ao moreno e colocou a mão no ombro dele, enquanto Sirius colocava uma das mãos na cintura dela. Os dois começaram a deslizar pela pista, praticamente _duelando_ entre eles, só que na forma de dança. Sirius puxou Marlene para mais perto, os rostos se separando por alguns poucos centímetros.

- Você sabe que a culpa é sua, não é minha cara? - sussurrou ele. Marlene se arrepiou levemente.

- E você sabe que isso não é verdade, não é? - retrucou ela, enquanto ele a girava e colocava o corpo dela na frente do dele, com a cabeça repousando de leve no pescoço dela.

- Cínica.

- _Canalha._

- "_Isto é lá coisa que se diga a alguém, hein?" _- Sirius murmurou.

Marlene virou-se bruscamente e colocou uma mão no pescoço de Sirius, fazendo carinho levemente no cabelo dele. Ela sentiu Sirius estremecer e deu uma risada leve. Aproximou o rosto da orelha dele e sussurrou:

- Como você? É. Mas sei que você ainda tem fortes sentimentos por mim, para não falar a palavra proibida. - em seguida, ela mordeu de leve o lóbulo dele. Foi o suficiente para que Sirius fizesse um passo como se fosse jogá-la no chão.

Marlene riu, enquanto a cabeça pendia para traz. Ele a puxou bruscamente e segurou a perna esquerda dela na altura da cintura, enquanto a outra mão segurava as costas. Os rostos próximos e ambos ofegantes.

- Então? - o sussurro dela foi demais para ele e não resistiu. A beijou intensamente, enquanto soltava a perna e girava com ela novamente.

O beijo era um pequeno duelo, cada um tentando provar suas convicções, tentando acreditar que não precisavam um do outro e que acabaria ali (esse último voltado mais para Sirius). Quando se afastaram, ofegaram mais e Marlene deu um sorriso leve. Sirius ficou aturdido por alguns instantes e voltou a conduzi-la com passos leves.

- Golpe baixo. - Sirius disse inconformado. Aquela era Marlene, não era? Porque aconteceria algo diferente?

- Você me conhece, querido. Aliás, você quem me beijou.

- Só porque me provocou.

Marlene deu uma risada satisfatória. Ele encarou os olhos azuis da morena e se perguntou o que diabos estava acontecendo ali. Ela ficou séria de repente, encarando de volta, os dois avaliando mais uma vez. Que irônico aquilo era! Marlene em seus braços, avaliando e séria. Séria! Isso era motivo de comemoração, claro.

E ao encará-la, lembrou-se dos outros momentos, momentos os quais Marlene não era irônica, cínica ou traíra. Momentos os quais ela era simplesmente uma menina, sonhadora e as vezes assustada. Eram duas Marlenes vivendo em uma só.

- O que faz você mudar tanto, Lene? - perguntou curioso.

- O que quer dizer? - agora ela parecia verdadeiramente surpresa.

- Há certos momentos em que você é tão simples, sonhadora. E depois você volta a ser cínica e irônica. - Marlene desviou o olhar e ele sentiu ela ficar tensa. - Então? - alguns segundos até a resposta final:

- Você. O tão notório Black, galinha, irônico.

Sirius deu um suspiro triste. A música estava terminando já e Marlene percebeu. Então ela o beijou, de leve e depois murmurou: "Mas sempre fui assim. A vida me deixou assim. Não se culpe".

Sirius a puxou para mais perto, colocou uma mão na cintura dela e a outra tirou uma mecha que deslizava pelo rosto belo.

- Sou um crápula?

- É.

- _"Pústula, fístula"._ - Sirius rebateu e Marlene riu sarcasticamente e murmurou um "Eu mereço isso".

Então ele a beijou novamente, mais intensamente do que a vez anterior e então a pista já era pequena para os dois. Ela o abraçou forte e se afastou, puxando-o em direção ao caixa e quando ia pagar, ele afastou a mão dela com um "Por minha conta dessa vez". Ela sorriu abertamente e saíram do restaurante, entre beijos e carícias, rumo ao apartamento de um dos dois para então terem a noite dedicada só a eles. E no apartamento, já quase sem roupas, Sirius pressionou Marlene contra a parede, dando beijos pelo pescoço dela, rumo ao colo.

- _"Como eu, teu, pra sempre, teu". - _sussurrou Sirius no pescoço de Marlene e ele sabia que mesmo com todos os problemas, com toda a relação maluca e com a maluca da Marlene, eles se completavam. E ele era feliz assim e sabia que ela também.

"_Pústula, fístula isto lá é coisa que se diga a _

_alguém, hein?_

_Como eu, teu, pra sempre teu" (_Débora – Zeca Baleiro)

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Olá! Devo admitir que me diverti escrevendo, mas não sei se ficou tão legal. Vocês que sabem (: Primeira one-shot que escrevo com Sirius e Marlene. Ela foi baseada em "Débora", do Zeca Baleiro, simplesmente porque eu amo essa música. Então, num dia de tédio, tava escutando e pensei: poxa, seria legal fazer uma fic baseada nela. Não uma song-fic, porque aí daria trabalho, o Zeca "critica" muito a Débora, coitada SKASKOSKO. Mas algumas partes e o que mais me chamava atenção era o final _"Como eu, teu, pra sempre teu". _E pensei que Sirius Black dizendo isso seria divertido. Enfim, algumas falas dele e da Lene são trechos da música, podem conferir depois.

Acho que é só q. Beijos e...espero que tenham curtido.


End file.
